haidrofandomcom-20200214-history
Aberrant spectre
|text1=Slayer tower |item2= |text2=Pollnivneach dungeon }} Aberrant spectres are Slayer monsters that require level 60 Slayer to kill. They frequently drop large amounts of valuable herbs and herb seeds. A Macaw Summoning familiar is helpful as it will improve herb drops (requires level 41 Summoning), as will herb gloves (a reward from the Fist of Guthix minigame). They are an excellent source of medium-high level herbs such as ranarrs and lantadymes, and also drop various low-high priced seeds. Strengths and weaknesses Aberrant spectres have an extremely potent stench that drains stats and life points very quickly, so they are very deadly to fight without proper protection. A nose peg, slayer helmet, or full slayer helmet protects against the stench. They are weak against either thrown weapons or arrows, depending on their location – spectres in Morytania Slayer Tower are weak to thrown weapons, whereas spectres in Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon are weak to arrows. Spectres use a fast and very accurate Magic-based attack with a max hit of 297, which will hit fairly often even with good magic defence. This can be especially hard on combat familiars like the spirit terrorbird, to the point that one's stay is usually limited by the familiar's lifespan, rather than by one's own. If fought without a nose peg or slayer helmet you will be hit for heavy damage every hit. If a tank approach is desired when killing aberrant spectres, a shield or shield-bow is of utmost importance, as it enables the use of defensive and healing abilities. It is possible for a player in Karil's armour with a dark bow or blisterwood stakes and a shield to stay for an extended period of time with minimal food or prayer if Rejuvenate is used upon filling the adrenaline bar. Another easy and fast method to kill aberrant spectres in the Slayer Tower would be to use Blisterwood stakes, Sagaies, or Dragon darts with either offhand dragon darts or a d'hide shield with full dragonhide armor along with the proper protection while using ranged skills, using rejuvenate and regenerate as and when needed Using this method, along with ava's accumulator will allow for extended trips with minimal loss of ammunition as well as food. Spectres have a short-range magical attack. Players can take advantage of this in the Slayer Tower and Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon by luring them into an obstacle and using a weapon with a large attack range. Locations Morytania Slayer Tower (middle floor) These aberrant spectres are located on the middle (first) floor of the Morytania Slayer Tower, toward the south side. They can be reached more quickly using the chain shortcut from the bottom floor – this requires level 61 Agility. Players without 61 Agility need to pass round the entire ground floor and first floor to reach the spectres. There are a number of ways to reach the slayer tower. The fastest is ring of slaying, which teleports a player directly outside the tower. Alternatively, the C-K-S fairy ring, Kharryl teleport or Kharryl Portal will teleport players close-by to return. The spectres here are weak to thrown weapons, so the best option is to use sagaies or blisterwood stakes. They are also aggressive to lower-level players, so multiple spectres will attack simultaneously, creating a possible risk of death to the player unless they bring a shield and use defensive abilities. In addition, the spectres in the tower are in lower numbers then the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon and are fairly spread, so players may need to wait for the spectres to respawn on occasion. Many players also come here to do their tasks so it might be suggested to use their other location for a slayer task. Killing aberrant spectres at the Slayer Tower is often used as a way to make money, due to the short distance between the tower and the bank in Canifis, especially if the player can use the Agility shortcuts in the tower. Fast teleport options to a bank, such as the ring of kinship or TokKul-Zo, will reduce banking time further. Another possibility is to use the Tool leprechaun at the farming patch due south of the Slayer Tower to note the herb drops and then return to the tower. Should a player die, it will take around 2–3 minutes to run from Canifis to their gravestone, or around 1–2 minutes using the Agility shortcut that takes you to them. Players who use Summoning familiars can recharge their summoning points at the obelisk on the way to the tower (players with a menagerie at their house can also recharge summoning there). Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon These aberrant spectres are located in Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon, in the central area of the bottom floor of the dungeon. The dungeon is accessed by descending the well in Pollnivneach. Players will need to have completed the Smoking Kills quest to access the dungeon. In the dungeon you will be subjected to harmful smoke as well as the Aberrant spectre's stench, so a slayer helmet is mandatory. Using only the individual components of the helmet will result in almost certain death, either from the spectres' stench or the smoke in the well. Quick access to the dungeon can be gained by using ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona, moving one's house to Pollnivneach and using Teleport to House, or using a Pollnivneach tablet (requires completion of the Love Story quest). These spectres are weak against arrows, so a crystal bow or magic shieldbow with broad arrows are very helpful in dispatching them quickly. They are non-aggressive. Utilising a combat familiar would greatly speed up kills as there is a Summoning obelisk in the same area as the spectres. This place is more deserted than the Slayer Tower, making it an ideal option to finish a slayer task quickly and efficiently. A cannon may be used here, allowing for much faster kills. However, this will cause many spectres to attack at once, making protection prayers a must to tank their attacks. With the Evolution of Combat update, it is recommended to use a cannon here with healing abilities such as soul split and rejuvenate, as protection prayers only offer 50% protection against their magic attacks. Champions' Challenge Aberrant spectres are one of the races who have lesser champions in the Champions' Challenge distraction and diversion. To fight the Aberrant Spectre Champion, the player must kill aberrant spectres until one drops a Champion scroll, which is an extremely rare drop. Drops Charms Seeds |} Herbs |} Weapons/Armour |} Other drops Champion's scroll|Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=no|Image=Champion's scroll (aberrant spectre).png}} |} Rare drop table drops Trivia with bloom lighting on.]] *''Aberrant'' means absurd or abnormal, spectre means ghost. *The name of the monster used to be spelled "Aberrant specter", but it was changed to the British -re ending in a hidden update several years ago. *This monsters examine is similar to that of the Plague frogs, which is "A very smelly frog." *With the bloom lighting update on 28 November 2011, the appearance of aberrant spectres changed for players who enabled the feature. de:Fäulnis-Geist fi:Aberrant Spectre nl:Aberrant spectre